Toadtown Season 2 - Adventures in Our Town
by Toadtown
Summary: Stories Include - Sticky Situation - Magic Max - It's No Big Deal - Blockheads
1. Sticky Situation

It was a hot summer day in Toadtown and today Toadette was at the Peaches and Toad Market.

"Mummy what about my birthday" said Andrea.

"Don't worry honey we will be back before 8 and than we will celebrate but meanwhile you and Toadette can have fun" said her mother.

Soon Toadley, Andrea's dad and mother were gone. Now Toadette was in charge of the market and Andrea.

"Well what does your mother do before she opens the market" asked Toadette?

"Well Mummy first stocks the donuts in the bakery cases which are those glass cases right there" said Andrea "Than Toadley opens the shop and they rotate while Mummy cleans and does house jobs upstairs and Toadley operates the market"

"So I have to do both jobs" said Toadette.

"I guess" said Andrea.

*20 Minutes Later*

Toadette opened the shop as she unlocked the door it burst open and she screamed. Toadette fell back in some boxes and cans fell all over the floor.

"ANDREA" screamed the twins Molly and Max "Be brought you a present"

"For me thanks" said Andrea.

Toadette got up

"Andrea can you get the donuts ready and than I'll than get them ready when it's lunch time" said Toadette.

"Come on Molly and Max" said Andrea.

They all ran upstairs to the kitchen and Toadette was relived. Than Toad came in with a small basket he was going grocery shopping for the castle. The Peaches and Toad Market was a one stop shop in the small village.

"Hello Toadette" said Toad.

"Hello" said Toadette.

Upstairs in the kitchen Andrea and her friends were getting the supplies for the donuts. They opened and shut cupboards and were soon done. All the ingredients were on the table. Downstairs in the shop Toadette was worried.

"Goodbye Toad" said Toadette.

Meanwhile downstairs Andrea and the twins came downstairs

"Miss Toadette do you need any help" asked Andrea, Molly and Max in unison?

"No I don't but could you take that box upstairs and don't open it" said Toadette.

Andrea grabbed the box and ran upstairs excited the box opened and a small tube. Fell on the step Molly who was behind her stepped on the glue and glue squirted. On the steps and Max was behind.

Upstairs Andrea put the box down and opened it.

"Super Super Shroom Glue" said Andrea.

"Last's for ever never un sticks" said Molly reading the back.

"Andrea can you come downstairs and lock and close the shop in I'll make the donuts than clean the closet" said Toadette.

*Few Minutes later*

"So here are the donuts" said Toadette "I better get cleaning"

Toadette ran out the kitchen and took off her apron and it flew on top of the stove which was still hot! Toadette started the clean the hallway while she was cleaning she walked downstairs with the broom and a 2 boxes with recycling but there was a top on a toy on the steps. Toadette ran when suddenly she tripped and fell she than stopped and gasped halfway down. The box fell back in the hallway and the other box also broom fell down the steps. Into the shop in a can stack cans collapsed and so did other groceries.

Upstairs the closet door busted open and items fell out the closet blocking the hallway and going down the steps

"ANDREA" screamed Toadette!

Andrea, Molly and Max arrived and saw the hallway blocked. Than they heard an explosion from the kitchen Andrea opened the door and saw the stove on fire! But the hallway was blocked and Toadette which had fallen over was stuck on the steps her shirt was glued to a staircase.

Andrea soon dialed for help

*10 Minutes Later*

"Well I guess it was a sticky situation" said the Fire Toad.

Outside various Toads were outside waiting than out came Toadette with a fire toad holding a staircase.

"Well sorry for ruining your birthday" said Toadette.

"That was the best birthday ever I can't wait for next year" said Andrea


	2. Magic Max

It was a cloudy morning in Toadtown and it was late morning and it looked as it would rain. Today Max was practicing for his magic show he was getting ready for his Magic Acts he would preform. He would be performing at his house today. He was in his room and outside it began to drizzle lightly as seen through the window.

"Hocus Pocus" screamed Max!

He pulled out flowers out his hat excited. Then as magic there was a knock on the door and Max screamed. Molly opened the door and a crate crashed down and streamers flew.

"Whoops I forgot to remind you" said Max.

"Well Mother said get downstairs so we can go to the Peaches and Toad Market and put on your rain coat and hat" said Molly.

"I'll be right there" said Max.

Max put down his wand and other magic supplies and pulled his hat and coat out the dresser when he tripped over Molly's Hat. Max got up and kicked the shoe to Molly's side of the room. The toads had there 2 rooms but had a retractable wall between them which meant it could become a large room. But enough house info. Max ran out the door of his side off the room down the hallway

*At Toadette's Café*

Toad came in the café with a box from the Postal Service

"So here is the new Extension cords you ordered Toadette" said Toad.

"Thank You Toad" said Toadette.

Just then Mario entered the café.

"I heard you were closing early so I came for some cake and hot coco" said Mario.

"Oh yes Today Max will be performing a Magic Show at his house and I really want to see one" said Toadette.

"I thought you were going because you were going too paid because you were bringing cake and refreshments" said Toad.

"Well maybe" said Toadette smiling "Well I ordered these for Max because his mother asked me so I said yes"

"Why would he need 6 Extension cords" asked Mario?

"Beats me I better get back to the castle Peach is having lunch with the mayor" said Toad.

He walked out in the soaking rain and disappeared. Toadette than came with slices of cake for Mario

"Oh Mario also take this over to Hanover" said Toadette blushing as she passed him a paper bag which had his lunch.

Inside the Peaches and Toad Market Max was helping load the groceries faster. He wanted to get home for his Magic Show.

"Slow down or you'll drop the-

SMASH! CRACK!

"Eggs" said Molly "I spoke to soon"

Back at Max and Molly's House there mother unlocked the door and they came in with the pack of extension cords. It was 45 Minutes till Showtime and Max had time to setup and practice. Soon in 20 Minutes he was done setting up. That meant he had 25 Minutes to practice.

Except there was something wrong all 6 Extensions were connected in a socket and so were many plugs to the extensions and adapters on the extensions.

Downstairs Molly was in the kitchen with her Mother making lunch for the guests when suddenly the AC Failed.

"Molly open the window" said her mother.

Molly opened the window and drizzle flew in the window. Upstairs Max heard a knock and looked out the window most of the guests had arrived.

"Max everyone has arrived get down here for your show" said Molly.

Max ran downstairs excited about his show.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Presenting the Magnificent MAX" screamed Molly!

Max came out and the window was open behind his set and drops of water went in and fell on the extension cord and sparks occurred.

"Hazza" screamed Max!

He gave the flowers he pulled out to Toadette.

"Hocus Pocus" screamed Max.

"Does anyone know where the egg went" asked Max?

The toads wondered and behind Max small flames sparked and the extension cords were burning.

"I will know present to you Carrot Cake the Rab-

"FIRE" screamed Toadette.

The toads gasped and tried to open the door when suddenly flames spread over the carpet blocking the door.

"Call for the Fire Brigade" called Toadette!

Soon there were sirens and the fire was put out as usual and Max was upset.

"Sorry for not being safe I should have not connected so many plugs in one socket"It was a cloudy morning in Toadtown and it was late morning and it looked as it would rain. Today Max was practicing for his magic show he was getting ready for his Magic Acts he would preform. He would be performing at his house today. He was in his room and outside it began to drizzle lightly as seen through the window.

"Hocus Pocus" screamed Max!

He pulled out flowers out his hat excited. Then as magic there was a knock on the door and Max screamed. Molly opened the door and a crate crashed down and streamers flew.

"Whoops I forgot to remind you" said Max.

"Well Mother said get downstairs so we can go to the Peaches and Toad Market and put on your rain coat and hat" said Molly.

"I'll be right there" said Max.

Max put down his wand and other magic supplies and pulled his hat and coat out the dresser when he tripped over Molly's Hat. Max got up and kicked the shoe to Molly's side of the room. The toads had there 2 rooms but had a retractable wall between them which meant it could become a large room. But enough house info. Max ran out the door of his side off the room down the hallway

*At Toadette's Café*

Toad came in the café with a box from the Postal Service

"So here is the new Extension cords you ordered Toadette" said Toad.

"Thank You Toad" said Toadette.

Just then Mario entered the café.

"I heard you were closing early so I came for some cake and hot coco" said Mario.

"Oh yes Today Max will be performing a Magic Show at his house and I really want to see one" said Toadette.

"I thought you were going because you were going too paid because you were bringing cake and refreshments" said Toad.

"Well maybe" said Toadette smiling "Well I ordered these for Max because his mother asked me so I said yes"

"Why would he need 6 Extension cords" asked Mario?

"Beats me I better get back to the castle Peach is having lunch with the mayor" said Toad.

He walked out in the soaking rain and disappeared. Toadette than came with slices of cake for Mario

"Oh Mario also take this over to Hanover" said Toadette blushing as she passed him a paper bag which had his lunch.

Inside the Peaches and Toad Market Max was helping load the groceries faster. He wanted to get home for his Magic Show.

"Slow down or you'll drop the-

SMASH! CRACK!

"Eggs" said Molly "I spoke to soon"

Back at Max and Molly's House there mother unlocked the door and they came in with the pack of extension cords. It was 45 Minutes till Showtime and Max had time to setup and practice. Soon in 20 Minutes he was done setting up. That meant he had 25 Minutes to practice.

Except there was something wrong all 6 Extensions were connected in a socket and so were many plugs to the extensions and adapters on the extensions.

Downstairs Molly was in the kitchen with her Mother making lunch for the guests when suddenly the AC Failed.

"Molly open the window" said her mother.

Molly opened the window and drizzle flew in the window. Upstairs Max heard a knock and looked out the window most of the guests had arrived.

"Max everyone has arrived get down here for your show" said Molly.

Max ran downstairs excited about his show.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Presenting the Magnificent MAX" screamed Molly!

Max came out and the window was open behind his set and drops of water went in and fell on the extension cord and sparks occurred.

"Hazza" screamed Max!

He gave the flowers he pulled out to Toadette.

"Hocus Pocus" screamed Max.

"Does anyone know where the egg went" asked Max?

The toads wondered and behind Max small flames sparked and the extension cords were burning.

"I will know present to you Carrot Cake the Rab-

"FIRE" screamed Toadette.

The toads gasped and tried to open the door when suddenly flames spread over the carpet blocking the door.

"Call for the Fire Brigade" called Toadette!

Soon there were sirens and the fire was put out as usual and Max was upset.

"Sorry for not being safe I should have not connected so many plugs in one socket"


	3. It's No Big Deal

This was written by a Good Wattpad Friend anyway enjoy

It was a nice autumn morning in Toadtown the leaves were falling gracefully. Meanwhile at Toad's House Toad is in his bedroom listening to some... Katie Mushroom?! Usually, males like listening to rock and metal and all that boy junk, but definitely NOT Katie Mushroom! But it's not only Katie Mushroom: it's one of her popular hits, This Is How We Do!

Toad just loved the sick beat of the song, the cute mushroom girl, but he loved the song, no matter what. The mushroom was laying down on his bed, watching a 4 hour complication of This Is How We Do.

It's good that Toad liked the song, but he just recovered from his Wii U addiction months ago and now it's about Katie Mushroom! Actually, it's about the song itself of This Is How We Do. Poor Toadette had to pay twice the electrical bill since Toad and Toadette helped each other with the bills and all; considering Toad bought more junk food like chips, soda, tacos, and pizza.

Toad is in his bedroom listening to some... Katie Mushroom?! Usually, males like listening to rock and metal and all that boy junk, but definitely NOT Katie Mushroom! But it's not only Katie Mushroom: it's one of her popular hits, This Is How We Do!

Toad just loved the sick beat of the song, the cute mushroom girl, but he loved the song, no matter what. The mushroom was laying down on his bed, watching a 4 hour complication of This Is How We Do. I

t's good that Toad liked the song, but he just recovered from his Wii U addiction months ago and now it's about Katie Mushroom! Actually, it's about the song itself of This Is How We Do. Poor Toadette had to pay twice the electrical bill since Toad and Toadette helped each other with the bills and all; considering Toad bought more junk food like chips, soda, tacos, and pizza.

"Let's go to the market now, I need more ingredients for the café..." Toadette focused on reality now.

Toad smiled goofily and took Toadette's hand as they went downtown to take a bus to the market, it's location at Downtown Toadtown.

Once their bus reached Downtown Toadtown, Toad and Toadette went to the market and Toad bought more junk food like usual... for now, poor Toadette had to use most of her money she worked went to the chips aisle and grabbed a bag of potato chips, a bag of Takais, and another bag of spicy Cheetos; his favorites.

Meanwhile, Toadette was getting flour, sugar, sprinkles, and other ingredients she needed for her café. She sighed as the pink mushroom grabbed the last of her sweet ingredients she needed. Now for the food ingredients, Toadette mentally reminded herself. Just then, the speakers of the ceiling displayed Toadette's worst nightmare.

This Is How We stupid song Toad was addicted to. Oh no, this isn't good. Unfortunately, Toad heard the speaker nearby him display the song, so he went nuts; literally. He started dancing on the groceries, ruining the tasty snacks and the fresh groceries. Toadette started panicking and left behind her cart, attempting to stop 5 minutes of chasing Toad, the alarm eventually rang, so Toad and Toadette had to run off quickly.

As they ran out at a fast speed, Toadette sighed knowing Toad will eventually have to end his addiction. Toad felt sorry for what he done, yet, Toadette told him he'll pay the Bill for the groceries he destroyed.

"See...? That was a big deal, like the song said... right?" Toadette nervously smiled, surprisingly still keeping her temper under control. Toad nodded, as he sighed in disappointment at himself. "Yeah, I guess..." He scratched his head. Toadette sighed and gave Toad the bill from the grocery store, and Toad's eyes widened at the amount of money they owned for the groceries

Toad ruined."3,000 coins?! Oh my mushrooms!" Toad fainted, dropping the bill, and Toadette face-palmed. It wasn't only because that Toad fainted, it's also because she forgot the ingredients she needed!

They're probably still in the cart she used while going around the store... The problem is, would she buy them now?

"Oh my mushrooms... the ingredients... bankrupt?!" Toadette nibbled on her fingers nervously as she stumbled to the thought of her café going bankrupt.

Hopefully, she can get help before the 24 hours of break is over for her.

Do you know what the surprising thing about this awfully crazy situation?

Do you know?

No?

Yes?

Well, either way; the most surprising thing about this situation is... this was all caused by a song.

A stupid song.

So don't ever go crazy on a song.

Or else this happens.


	4. Big Meals Big Problems

It was a hot summer day in Toadtown and Yoshi was arriving at Toadette's Café. The ocean winds felt cool as he entered the café as it located on the quay. Clara Toadette's waiter was behind the counter when she saw the Green Dinosaur came in and she knew she had to get ready for a long list of meals

Yoshi sat down at a table and looked at the menu. Than Clara came with a notepad Yoshi looked at the menu he licked his lips wondering what he wanted. Then he decided what he wanted to drink

"Um well I know what I want to drink" said Yoshi.

"And that is" said Clara.

"Well I'll have 2 cokes and 2 smoothies" said Yoshi.

Clara put it down and left to the kitchen. In the kitchen Clara was grumbling why Yoshi had to ask for so much. Since the Cafe opened the business made a surplus of money when the green dino came! Clara then popped her head and called to Yoshi.

"Mr. Yoshi what size drink" asked Clara.

"Well of coarse large" said Yoshi.

Clara grumbled as she put 4 large drinks together. She put them down on the table and she walked off. Yoshi looked at the menu and wondered what he wanted there was so many choices than he looked at the Italian Section and than at the Desserts he kept thinking.

"Oh Macaroni and Cheese" said Yoshi.

He than called Clara

"I would like some Macaroni and Cheese to start off please" said Yoshi.

Clara than remembered something and walked to the upstairs room she remembered what she had brought for lunch. She wanted to save energy for Yoshi's other heavy meals Yoshi could probably eat more than horse.

She heated up the Macaroni and walked downstairs and served it in a fancy plate and served Yoshi. When suddenly in a .25 seconds Yoshi was done. He looked at the menu again and Clara felt like she was going faint.

"So I would like 7 Hamburgers and THE MEGA Fries" said Yoshi.

Clara walked to the Kitchen and turned on the stove instead of a relaxing day she would be dealing with Yoshi all the way till the café closed. The clock ticked 3PM and the Cafe didn't close till 9PM.

Clara was putting fries in the deep fryer and it stung sometimes when the oil popped.

"Clara please add the Nuggets a la Toadette I want 40 of them" said Yoshi screaming.

Clara was about to burst in anger WHY DID HE HAVE TO EAT SO MUCH! She tried to keep cool when suddenly.

"AHH THE FRIES THEIR BURNING" screamed Clara.

Yoshi was in the Dining Area listening to the background music looking at the menu there were so many choices. Suddenly there was a bang in the kitchen and pans and pots banged and Yoshi kept looking at the menu. He wondered if he wanted the 8 Patty Mega Burger or the 70 more Chicken Nuggets!

He wondered hard and looked at the menu. Than he decided he would get both! He waited and soon a tired and annoyed Clara came back and saw Yoshi dig in and she sat down. Than Yoshi was done in 10 Minutes and Clara ready to get the check got up when Yoshi spoke.

"So I was thinking about 70 more Nuggets A La Toadette and 8 Patty Mega Burger" said Yoshi.

Clara went to the kitchen and was getting more annoyed this Dinosaur was about to get on her last nerve. Than she remembered Toadette told her to keep cool when you have really demanding costumers which was Yoshi cause no other Toad had an appetite like him.

Clara was making the fries, patties and nuggets at the same time when she picked up the deep fryer when suddenly. It fired up and flames jumped and she screamed. She ran out the kitchen screamed loudly. Yoshi gasped and fell back on his chair and Clara ran out carrying the deep fryer on fire

Clara dropped it in the ocean when suddenly BOOM! Yoshi ran out to see what had happened when suddenly he heard a bell and saw a Toad go in a store.

"What's that" asked Yoshi?

"Bella's Pizzeria" said Clara.

"PIZZA AWESOME" said Yoshi.

He ran in the shop and Clara was relived and than she heard Toadette.

"Clara what are staring at in the ocean" asked Toadette?

Toadette looked over the railing and gasped and saw the Deep Fryer and was mad.

"Clara" said Toadette.

"Sorry I guess Yoshi got the best of me" said Clara worried.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson" said Toadette.

"I did" said Clara.

Clara and Toadette entered the cafe and had a long talk about the deep fryer!


End file.
